


Thin Ice

by BaronetCoins



Series: Destcember 2020 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Threats, talk about stasis, weird mentor/mentee relationships?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Uhhhhhh for context- Shrike is my kiddo who's canonically picked up the power of Stasis, and Ayin is Not A Fan of guardians working with the darkness and is ready to take that into her own hands. Will I explore this more later? probably?Thanks for reading.
Series: Destcember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh for context- Shrike is my kiddo who's canonically picked up the power of Stasis, and Ayin is Not A Fan of guardians working with the darkness and is ready to take that into her own hands. Will I explore this more later? probably? 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

“Shrike, is it?” The voice of the hooded hunter was calm as she walked up next to them, leaning carefully on the railing of the tower balcony. When Shrike glanced over, they caught a glimpse of icy blue eyes glowing under a shock of darker hair before the other hunter turned their gaze towards the Traveler.

“I don’t know. You asked to see me.” Shrike says cautiously, leaning on their own elbows. 

The hunter doesn’t look at them, still looking off into the distance. “You’re pretty young, right? Haven’t been around for too long?” 

Shrike hums noncommittally, looking mostly at their gloved hands. They cast a sidelong glance to their right and watch the hunter’s hand move, taking a knife out of a holster and starting to flip it in the air. 

“I know you were raised after the Red War.” She says. “So I’d like to be generous, and attribute this to you just being young and cocky, with no real understanding of what it means to be without the light.” 

“This?” Shrike asks quietly, feeling the cold air of the high altitude on their cheeks. 

“Using the darkness. Stasis. Whatever y’all want to call it.” She leans in further, turning towards them. “Consorting with the enemy.” 

Shrike’s hackles raise. “If you have an accusation, why don’t we take it to the vanguard? They’ve made their position on this issue pretty clear.” 

“Zavala, for all that I respect him, sometimes lacks the will to take actions that must be done.” She grimaces. “I thought I’d offer you a warning.” 

“A warning?” 

“If you’ll excuse the pun, you’re skating on thin ice. You have the chance to turn back now, or you can keep forging ahead.” She leans in closer, getting right next to their face. 

“Or?” Shrike keeps their head turned, refusing to look at her. 

“You might fall in.” With that, the hunter stands and dusts herself off. “We’ll keep in touch.”

Shrike blinks, and when they turn back the hunter is long-since gone. They look back at their hands and quickly summon a simple crystal, letting it dance across their fingertips until they crush it, letting the shards fall down towards the city below. 


End file.
